Forum talk:Barroth Guide by Bonaparrte (Bowgun)
These are the notes I took. *they should also bring Fire and Water shots (this gun has rapid fire water shots also, nice) *post other armors other than renoplos, armor stats also *put what the whole inventory should contain *The guide is too general. Put more details to give teh player a mental image. dont put everything as a bulletin -_- THIS APPLIES TO ALL OF YOUR GUIDES Basically just put more info. Your guide is too bland. GeneStarwind 08:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I'm going to need some clarification from your comments: * You want me to include every possible combination of weapons/armor/ammo, even if I don't use them? * You want me to list every stat from every possible armor, not just the ones that are critical? Would it be perhaps better if I were to list the few stats/skills that I believe are important for the fight (and the ones to avoid), and give a couple of suggestions for which armor/decoration combinations are more useful? * You want me to list how many of each item people should bring? Or do you want me to itemize the supply items? I ask because I only bring what is listed. If it's the former then no problem, I can do that. * I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean by 'giving the player a mental image'. Could you give me some concrete examples for how you would like me to elaborate? Because the only thing I can think of is adding "In case you are still wondering where to aim, shoot the damn thing in the @$# (literally)" (pardon my French - This part of the comment is really frustrating). ** I also contend that the guide is not too general, but that it is flexible enough to allow each player to adjust it to their personal play style. I'm not going to give turn-by-turn directions on how to kill the monster. I believe that doing so would be superfluous and that players may get the impression that I'm belittling their ability to think for themselves. * I regret that I must refuse to remove the bullet points. Without them the guide will be a wall of text, and it will lose readability (and searchability). Bonaparrte 12:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: The tone of my reply above may sound dismissive, but please know that I wrote it with the best intentions. I really do want to know the specifics about the desired changes, it's just that the comment is ambiguous about what modifications are expected. Bonaparrte 12:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) No offense taken =P *Not every possible combination, but at least 3 examples would be helpful *Not every possible combination, but at least 3 examples would be helpful (lol). I meant as in defense and possibly skill the armor sets give. A link to the armor itself may be sufficient. *For the gunners pouch I would at least suggest bringing Fire and Water shot since, well, Barroth is weak to it. Little things like that. As for potions n such. **Potion x10 **M.Pot x10 **Tranq x5 **Shock Trap **Pitfall some thing like that to have it more organized and to show what they would need in order to complete the quest. Not everyone can do no-damage runs =P *Instead of just listing, explain. -If A then B happens then you need to be at C in order to do D because A requires D to be effective against B.- Just as a little example. (/me is not that creative >_<;) *uhh , ok ? lol *I just feel the bulletins are just listing things off instead of explaining as a guide. It does help organize things together nicely instead of wall-o-texts but the guide shouldn't be in one whole paragraph (not saying it is) (and look, our whole convo is in bulletins xD) GeneStarwind 13:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I can work with those. Changes coming up soon. Bonaparrte 14:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) RFC I've edited the gear sections. Let me know how you like them. Bonaparrte 15:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC)